


Smudged lips and lined eyes

by cian1675



Series: Boys with makeup AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, baekhyun doing jongdae's makeup, boys in makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: Baekhyun loves makeup. Jongdae isn’t opposed to it.(Especially not when he gets to annoy Baekhyun by smudging both their made-up faces with kissing.)





	Smudged lips and lined eyes

Baekhyun loves makeup, the colours, the process, the results. Jongdae isn’t opposed to it.

“You look nice with eyeliner and all,” he says one day when Baekhyun asks.

“Just _nice_?” Baekhyun jabs him and Jongdae pokes his boyfriend back in the side.

“ _Very_ nice,” Jongdae concedes and Baekhyun preens. But then he adds, “I’m sure _I’ll_ look better with makeup,” just to tease him, and it seemed like Baekhyun takes that as a challenge, because the next thing Jongdae knows, he’s made to sit in a chair with products worked into his face.

“Stop wriggling,” Baekhyun mumbles, face too close as he does something to Jongdae’s eyes, his lip bitten in concentration. Jongdae tries his best not to move, but it’s hard when it feels like something’s poking his eyeball.

“Ow ow _oww –_ Baek, I’m going to be blind.”

“Hush, it’s the price to pay for beauty,” Baekhyun chides, then plants a small kiss to the side of Jongdae’s head. “Be still for a while more and then you can see my handiwork.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes but obliges.

“Will I be as pretty as you?”

“Prettier,” Baekhyun replies distractedly.

It takes much too long before Baekhyun’s finally done, holding a mirror behind him as he waits to show Jongdae how he looks.

“Are you ready?”

Jongdae makes grabby hands for the mirror. “Come on, lemme see already.”

Baekhyun laughs. “Okay, 1- 2- 3-”

Jongdae blinks. Once. Twice. He looks –

“Good?” Baekhyun sounds unsure, nervous. Jongdae turns towards him, tries to process the reflection he sees, flawless skin, defined brows and subtly lined eyes. It looks almost like his usual self, but… not. It’s also different from how Baekhyun does his own makeup, sultry, colourful and androgynous. It’s…

“Different,” Jongdae settles on saying.

“Different bad or different good?”

Baekhyun’s looking at him earnestly, lip gloss half gone with how much he’s chewing on his lips. Jongdae leans forward to kiss him softly.

“Different good. I look real hot,” Jongdae jokes, a hand stroking the skin of Baekhyun’s waist under his shirt. Baekhyun pinches him in response, but the curve of his lips tell a different story.

“Of course you look hot. I did your makeup.”

Jongdae smiles. “Sure, it’s all your credit, never mind that you had a gorgeous base to work with –”

His words get cut off by Baekhyun’s finger on his lips.

“You talk too much, Dae.”

Jongdae laughs. “Don’t you usually cut me off by kissing me? What’s with the finger this time?”

Baekhyun narrows his eyes at him. “You have a full face of makeup on this time. I’m not going to ruin my hour’s worth of work by making out with you and messing it all up.”

Jongdae pouts. “Aww, but we always kiss when _you_ have makeup on anyway.”

Baekhyun wrinkles his nose. It comes out more cute than intimidating. “Yeah, and _you_ smudge my lipgloss all the time. This time though, you have stuff on your lips and foundation all over your face and so do I, so I’m not going to mix our foundations together. Heck, we’re not even the same shade –”

His words cut off when Jongdae sidles up to him, cheek rubbing onto his.

“Oh my god, _Kim Jongdae_ –”

In the mirror, Jongdae sees a paler smudge of colour on his cheek, a matching darker patch on Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun’s eyes scream murder, and Jongdae would surrender, but he kind of enjoys how it makes his boyfriend manhandle him onto his back, hands making frustrated motions as he contemplates strangling Jongdae without messing up his work.

“Come on, Baek. It’s already done and we can’t mess it up more so let’s just kiss?”

Baekhyun makes a long sound of exasperation, but Jongdae does get his kisses and more in the end. The bit about not making things more of a mess is a lie. Later, Baekhyun refuses to look at the mirror, eyes squeezed shut as he takes off his makeup without looking.  Jongdae laughs at his attempt to remove everything blindly.

“You’re too cute,” Jongdae mumbles, a soft peck on his nape.

Baekhyun just splashes water at him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff to be honest. It's not something I do often but it was too cute to imagine so I ended up writing it ^^ Let me know what you think :) Feel free to come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cian1675) or [tumblr](https://stillcian1675.tumblr.com/) as well!
> 
> P.S. I imagine Baek would put highlighter on Jongdae's cheekbones (because that would be gorgeous) but this is technically from Jongdae's pov and he doesn't know much about makeup so you'll just have to imagine.


End file.
